holdersfandomcom-20200213-history
Holder of Reincarnation
In any city, in any country, go to any mental hospital or halfway house in you can get yourself into. While you slowly approach the front desk, place and keep your hands in your pockets or the usher cannot guide you to the Holders's realm. If an usher has taken your hand, when the clerk at the front desk raises his head from underneath his hat you will notice a deathly look has taken over. Do not be distracted by this, you have seen worse. Stare into his face and tell him you are the doctor here to revive the Hold of Reincarnation. A chilling smile will wash over the clerk's face and a wave of new life will bring the flesh back to his moonlit bones. He will rush from his seat and signal you to follow him through the standard-sized double doors. For the love of Him, do not split the doorway... please... Once past the doorway, you and your clerk-turned-usher will begin walking down the hall of a familiar high school. The doors will alternate their numbers from one side of the hallway to another, beginning with 0. The usher will begin to make conversation with you around door number twenty. Any number before that are the chances you have to turn away from what is about to happen. If you choose to continue, the usher will begin to make conversation with you. Do not deny him the company or he could open any wrong door for you, each which contains a horror from it's respective numerical dimension, and it's impossible for him to throw you into a door between zero and three. The conversation will go on for eternity until you remind yourself what you're here for. Once that has been realized, the door numbers will start skipping around randomly. Soon, door 538 should appear, get ready. Five more doors down, door 114 will appear. When it does, ask the usher to open the door across the hall. The usher will be pleased to feed you to the school decorations, but do not give him such pleasure. When he opens the door, close your eyes and scream as loud as you can, then force him into the hell that awaits him. If you dare look inside or go in his stead, the events that unfold until the end of the search will set you onto the path of Mephisto reborn. You will be tasked with destroying the true Searcher and you will live your life in regret, misery, confusion, and a never ending cycle of agonizing death and unredeemed rebirth; the latter being what He goes through without the rest of Him. Shit, they have pierced my home, read carefully! Once the door shuts, remember the last words of the usher, which should resemble something like, "Foolish Searcher! Do you really think the Keepers are your allies!? HAHAHAHAHA!!!" This will weigh heavy on your soul and your imagination will begin to feed off it. You will realize that you, who search for the objects, are the Searchers. But who are the Keepers? What are you really unlocking here? Keep these questions fresh as you open classroom 114. When you turn the doorknob and open the door, gasp and with your eyes wide open, absorb the sunlight that kiss your cheeks, you'll need Her power in the ridiculously close future. The usher-turned-clerk will rise from a sarcophagus in the middle of the room, but focus on the open window. The usher will be humming a most familiar song you once heard from an old woman. The usher will draw the blinds with little hesitation and while he's doing that a young woman's voice will fill your head in Her dying moments. She'll tell you about Him. What He has done to the cosmos and They did to stop him. She will tell you that the 538 objects in this realm must never come together and to seek out the Keepers. She will tell you many things in this moment, but the last will be the most important, be sure to etch this into your heart and memories. "The Holder of Legion is a lie... you can cha-" and darkness will silence Her benevolence from you mind. Close your eyes and open your heart. The clerk will cease his humming and stare at you through the stale blackness of undeath with anger and evil searing within his hollow eye sockets. When you feel the sting of living pride hit you, it is time to take action. Ask the clerk, "What is the time of my death?" He will instinctively look down to his watch, when he does, open your eyes and burn him into the ground with the light you have stored. Do not hesitate to flame every inch of him, including his atrocious garments. If you do not obliterate him, his anger and evil shall become your own and the answers you seek will never come to you... and your own thoughts will never come to you... and her voice will never come to you. Where his hallowed garments once hung from his hollowed bones should be a floating necklace of bone with a caduceus hanging to the end of it. Grab it. This was buried with Her and she came back, it was with Her. Now it is yours and it's powers are unfathomable; you cannot die through natural means anymore. Know the Keepers now know of your existence. The living caduceus that hangs at the necklace is object 114. This item was at the death and the rebirth. It has some more work to do and you must not fear death.